The present invention relates to a spectroscope and a microspectroscopic system.
A fundamental principle of fluorescence microscopes is that it is necessary to separate and detect fluorescence light from excitation light, and thus some form of spectral separation function is required.
An apparatus that guides spectrally-separated fluorescence light to each of a plurality of optical receivers via a mirror array configured of micromirrors has been disclosed as an apparatus that obtains multiple-excitation light and a multiple-fluorescence image of a multi-dyed specimen (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,256,890, for example).